The Students
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: R for language and later sexual scenes! The octupus are back!! Can Elijah- er Casey get rid of them again, or was it all a lucky break?
1. Chaptar Uno

Okay, I am like in LOVE with Elijah Wood and Josh Hartnett, and when I saw the faculty, I fell in love!!! Okay, so this happens two years after everyone graduates, and they all (suspicially) attend the same college. The alien comes back yada yada.. Just read please!!  
  
Casey was no longer rammed into the flag pole, no longer picked on by the head cheerleader, (which he happened to be dating) and wasn't even the smartest kid in class. Ever since he had gotten rid of the high school extra territorial, he had become the most popular guy in the whole school.  
  
Delilah wasn't a cheerleader anymore, she had given it up and gone for track. She was still very beautiful, although still in shock that the alien had taken away her contacts and hair spray. (Going out with Michael)  
  
Stan still played football (quarterback), but was the smartest guy in school. He was awfully handsome and was going out with Stokley.  
  
Stokley stopped her gothic ways, and now is a cheerleader and volleyball player. She is currently with Stan, but hey, who knows?  
  
Zeke still deals drugs, although he doesn't have the guarantee. Right now, he is with a girl named Heather, and doesn't speak to Mrs. Burke anymore.  
  
Heather is Zeke's girlfriend, but is NOT the alien!! This is a promise!! I feel bad for the new girl, she always gets blamed, so it WILL NOT BE HEATHER!!  
  
Krista is Casey's boyfriend, head cheerleader and a bitch, like Delilah was. Apparently she is using Casey to get even with her ex, Steve.  
  
Some other characters are Steve, Michael, Jaycee and Vanessa. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
The bell rang, and the class herding out into the campus sunlight, glad finally for spring break. Only two students stayed behind, Jaycee and Zeke, the "bad" kids. "Now Miss Ianni, Mr. Keen, would you please tall me why you're here?" Mr. Hamilton, their History Throughout the Dark Ages teaches glared down upon them. Zeke continued sucking on his BIC pen while Jaycee blurted "cuz you're fucking making us!" Mr. Hamilton glared astonished, at her. "A report, six pages long, on the rise and fall of Fudge, for both of you!" ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"Thanks a lot Jay! Now I can't get some boo-", Jaycee cut him off, "I don't care, Mr. Hamilton thinks he fucking owns me. I'm fucking sick of it! Peace Zeke, I better get started!" She strode away, the blue in her Air Force Ones blurring as she jogged across the street to her dorm. Zeke sat at a teble near the fountain, still sucking on his pen. He would've stuck it up his nose and sucked some if he wasn't in the middle of the court yard, and he didn't need anymore shit from Mr. Hamilton. "Zeke!", Casey came from Mrs. Sinette's room, carrying his camera bag and a pile of books. "What up bro?", Casey asked jokingly giving the peace sign with his fingers. Come here, I got something to show you!"  
  
Casey led Zeke to his dorm, which he shared with Stan, Adam, Michael and Demon. Stan waved at Zeke as he followed Casey into his room, but was too occupied to say anything. Stokley apparently was reading him a newspaper article, and massaging his neck. He had his foot ball jacket on and it made odd noises everything she rubbed a certain spot. Stokley didn't even notice them, she was too busy reading. Casey had to note how pretty she looked, in her light blue eye shadow and blue V neck. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"Look man!" Casey pulled out an old yearbook, with Harrington High stamped on the cover, along with a Hornet bearing his teeth. "I just realized something", Casey handed Zeke the book. "Look at page 102". Zeke flipped the yellowing pages to 102 and was amazed at his picture. It wasn't just him, it was him and the football team, but something was weird. "What's wrong with Coach," asked Zeke pointing to the man standing in front. "He's not a man, look at every single picture in here, he's wearing mascara, lipstick and blush. His pictures all say Mrs. Reynolds, even from the previous years!" Zeke just stared. +~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
While All of them sat safely in their dorms, Krista and Vanessa were screaming "Go Ohio Go!" They did back flips, somersaults, cartwheels and pyramids. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8! Come on Girls, chins up, smiling faces! All right, that's enough for today, hit the showers!" Krista was the captain, and everyday she had to take pain pills after practice to stop her throbbing throat. Her and Vanessa walked off the field, accompanied by Delilah, still in her sweaty, disgusting track suit. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
A new girl stumbled into the parking lot, her shiny black BMW gleaming in the sunlight. She looked confusingly at the campus map, and headed toward what she hoped was the campus office. +~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Okay, I hope you like my story, I know it's kind of stupid, but hey, some of you must like it!! **please!!** lol but please review, and I don't mind if you flame cuz it gives me strength (powered by hate) to keep going. but I like good reviews better!! ^^ PeeEss:: I know that before the spacing wuz all fucked up. but I THINK I fixed it.. if not then o well. u gotsa deal!! And by the way.. haha in My LOTR fics its messed waaay up cuz I only read the book once.. Im not a ringie.. haha like the resta you! 


	2. Chaptar Dos hah dono howta spell!

"Hello sir, I'm Heather Lodge, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could tell me where the dorm officer's office is please?" Heather looked questioningly at Zeke (not knowing it was Zeke), and smiled politely. She looked down at her Mudd sandals and waited patiently for his awnser. Zeke, not even noticing her, started waving at a girl crossing the walkway, and smiling. "um, excuse me??" He started jogging past her, and she reached out her hand as if to stop him. Finally noticing her, Zeke attempted to skid to a halt, but failed, and fell onto his ass in front of the whole campus. "Omigod! I'm SO sorry!!" She bent down to help him up. He pushed her hand away and started to pick up the scat that had fallen out of his pockets when he fell. "I'm really sorry." He looked up at her and hushed her into scilence. 'He's kind of cute', she thought, and she started into his endless brown eyes.  
  
Just then another girl came up, in a low cut black blouse and white jeans. She has on some fancy Nike shoes and her long brown hair was split into tiny braids that framed her face. She wore no makeup, but her round face was very pretty, and Heather felt jealous, as if she KNEW this was his girlfriend. "Zeke ya gotta start watching for theese hot honeys, there's so many if you fall for every single one you'll rub your ass off!" She pulled him up and helped him dust off, plucking a clear bin pen out of his pocket. "Hey, I'm Jaycee, and this is Zeke, you gotta be new." The Dormo's office is other there," she said pointing to a tall building, "And your name is?" Jaycee looked expectantly at Heather. "Heather Lodge, we just moved here from Michigan." Jaycee's eyes lit up. "Oh! You're supposed to be in my dorm! Come on I'll show it to you, then maybe you me and Zekey boy over there can get some grub!" ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Stokley held the newspaper article in the air and waved it around. "It's been almost a year and a fucking half! Can't they get a NEW story?" She slammed the article onto the table and started to read aloud to Stan as she massaged his neck. "The tale of the paranormal is still fresh in our minds, as we walk by Harrington High. Ever since last year, the usual high school horror stories have been changed. Instead of worrying about getting beaten up, jouniors now fear being "beamed" up." Stokley glared in disgust at the picture of her old high school, beaten looking on the front page of the Ohio Times. The front doors scratched and beaten, the windows with bars and full of cracks. And the flagpole. Stokley smiled at this. She remembered everything that went on their, how much horror this must have been brought to Casey. "what's the matter baby?" Stan turned around and kissed his way up Stokley's stomach, around her breasts and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She pushed him away. "This is getting really old Stan baby.," she replied, ripping the article in half. "I wish people would just get over it." ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Delilah stepped into the steamy shower, letting the hot water drop run down her body. She was preparing for a date with Michael, although things weren't going too smoothly. Reluctantly she turned off the delicious jet and wrapped a worn towel around herself, rubbing herself dry. "Oh well, here this goes." ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Casey flashed his lens, and snapped a picture of the cheerleading pyramid in front of him. Krista Vanessa and a ton of other girls were screaming 'Go Ohio!" at the top of their lungs and standing on each others shoulders at the same time. 'Pretty impressive, he thought, and he jogged to catch up with Krista as she headed to the locker room.  
  
Later that night, the two sat in a dimly lit Italian restaurant, eating spaghetti and shrimp. Casey ordered an elegant wine, (with a fake ID from Zeke) and poured a crystal glass full for Krista. She seemed uninterested in Casey, and kept craning her neck around him to look at the other tables in the restaurant. She had picked this place, and Casey honestly didn't favor it. But Anything for Krista. That was like his motto. If she was unhappy, he was unhappy. Anyways, Casey kept trying to make conversation, but each time she shot him down. "SO, how's cheerleading going?" She shushed him with a death glare and he watched her eyes light up as her ex Stephen walked in, with Vanessa on his arm. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
All right. I know this was a TAD shorter than the first, and on the server it looks a LOT shorter than it does in Word. I promise Ill have the next chapter be extra long!! Lol thanks "s" for reviewing lol. OUCTPI!! 


	3. Chapter Tres'

Alright people, I've noticed these gay things (+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+) aren't very good separators, as they mess it all up, so I'm going to just do this (~+~) okay? Anyways, I haven't been getting many reviews, so after this chapter I refuse to write until I get 4 reviews okay? So, here goes, the new and improved (and separated!) The Students! Cue Drum roll!!  
  
~+~  
  
Stephen and Vanessa chose a table right next to Casey and Krista, and the two girls kept exchanging death glares. Casey glanced uneasily at Stephen, a troll jock. 'Great. just what I need a jealous cheerleader and her jack ass man.', Casey thought to himself as he wound some noodles onto one of the many forks. "So, about the next cheer-" Krista waved her hand as if to shush him, she was eavesdropping on Vanessa and Stephen's conversation. Casey groaned to himself as the night wore on, finally getting up to leave at 10:30. "I'm leaving, are you coming or not?" Krista glared, as if this gave the awnser that he had better sit down or death would come his way. Finally giving up, he stalked out of the restaurant and started his car heading back to campus.  
  
~+~  
  
Zeke and Jaycee were sitting on her couch, watching Austin Powers for the 500th time and doing scat. "So Zeke baby, you think that new girl is hot shit?" Zeke started laughing uncontrollably before nodding his head and kissing Jaycee. "I gotta date!!" He stumbled into her room then back out. "Zeke, chill, you're tweaking!" He shook his head, did a little jig and fell unconscious onto the couch, snoring loudly. She laughed, ruffled his hair and snuggled up next to him.  
  
~+~  
  
Delilah and Michael were at his place, snuggled under his sheets. Suddenly his eyes opened. "Guess what bitch? It's happening again!" His eyes glowed red and his face started to squirm. Delilah started to scream. Suddenly she was being shaken. Shaken awake. "De! De! Oh god are you okay?" A nightmare. It was all a nightmare, she kept trying to assure herself, but the cold panic still hadn't left her and she got out and bed and pulled her jeans on. "Sorry baby, I gotta go."  
  
Delilah drove herself to Madame Zeroing, the local physic. She stepped into the heavily perfumed room, and seated herself on a pouf next to the Madame. "Madame, I need guidance." Madame Zeroing's eyes glazed over, her body shook, and in a deep male voice she replied, "what you are dreading will happen the 24th. your birthday." slowly, Madame extended her hand, touching De's face. Her hands were like ice, they brought awful memories to Delilah. "No!" she screamed and tore out of the physic's dwelling.  
  
~+~  
  
Stokley dressed quickly and headed out onto the gym floor, reading to play volleyball. Stan had missed his football game to come see her first ever competition. She was wrecked. "Hit straight, don't be nervous." She plastered a large smile on her face and took her position.  
  
Stan sat in the indoor bleachers, cheering on Stokes. "Woo! Go number 66!" He was amazed at himself. This was her job, to be standing on the sidelines, cheering. But it felt good to see her taking action. They were really kicking ass! He smiled and ran down to her as half time began. "Hey!" She hugged him. "God, I'm so scared! I'm like trembling!" She held out her hand, it was visibly shaking! "Ladies, let's go!" Stokleys coach beckoned the girls back to the game, and away she jogged.  
  
~+~  
  
Heather sat in her dorm, in pajama pants and a tank top, being a scrub. She sat in front of her computer, send and receiving IM's and emails, while reading fan fics. Suddenly all the power in her dorm went off, except her cp. screen. MAY 25th. it read it huge green letters. She screamed and ran out of the dorm to find Zeke and Jaycee.  
  
~+~  
  
Jaycee jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door. "I'm coming!" She stepped over Zeke who was soundly sleeping with his thumb in his mouth, (Aw) and unlatched the door, opening it a crack. "Zeke, Jaycee?" It was Heather. "Heather?" She heard a violent sob from the other side of the door, and opened it all th way. Heather collapsed into her arms, and they hugged for a long time, Heather only managing to squeak out the words "the 25th," before passing out.  
  
Jaycee set her on the couch, staring blankly at her and Zeke. The would make a cute couple, she though. "They're both psychotic!" she added smiling to herself and settling on her love seat, more and more intrigued by Home Improvement.  
  
~+~  
  
After Stokleys game, Stan had to pick up his 13 year old brother Adam and his girlfriend Annmarie. "They're so cute, you should see them, like a mini us!" Stan gawffed quietly at his private joke and ran a red light. "Yeah. us." Stokleys knuckles were white from gripping the dash board so tight. "Stan baby slow down!" He grinned and slowed down.  
  
Adam sat in the front seat and told Stan about his game. Annmarie and Stokley sat in the back, discussing volleyball techniques. "We have to hurry up and get home, I have to take a shower before my date with Annmarie!" Stan looked over into the glove box and pulled out a pine air freshener. "Here, instead of us hurrying, tie this onto your wrist under your hoodie. The chicks love it." Suddenly they heard snuffling and sniffing from the back seat. "Stan baby you smell good!" Stokley scooted up, smelled around and nipped his neck. "Oh so do you Adam!" Annmarie smiled warmly and Stan winked.  
  
~+~  
  
Stephen and Vanessa laughed, with their heads close together as Krista glared and applied an extra coat of eyeliner. She'd get back at them, if it was the last thing she did, she'd still do it. Slowly, she rose from the table, walked past, "accidentally" dropping her purse. She stooped low, giving her ex a show an wiggled her hips. The results rose out of his jeans. Vanessa noticed this and grabbed his arm, pulling him from the table, not noticing Stephen holding his thumb and pinkie to his ear, signaling his new best friend o call him.  
  
~+~  
  
Okay, next chapter, her comes trouble! I promise all the horror I can squeeze into the next one, and it should be pretty long. I hope this one was long enough for all of you, on word it showed up about 2¼ pages. As always, please review, I love hearing what you all think! -----Jessey-- 


End file.
